Wouldn't you trust Yoda with a laser?
by MordreLupis
Summary: Tino is left to comfort Lor before her big knee surgery. A fluffy piece meant to be for a light read. Rated for slight suggestive speech, you won't find anything scary in here. Tino/Lor
1. Wanna get a pizza?

**A/N Ok, so in this story, there is no will reading, there is no angry Tish, and all of them are a few years older. Say around 15 or so. I just couldn't justify the emotions necessary for this story at the age of 12. **

**Disclaimer, I have no, do not, and will not ever own any part of the weekenders. I make no profit from this story. And I'm poor so suing me probably wouldn't get you far anyways. **

"Lor really, your going to be absolutely fine." Tino's voice was gentle and even. In most cases it would have been enough to calm Lor, but today he wasn't having any luck.

"Tino! They're going to have a laser! Blindfolded!" Lor screeched at him in distress.

Lor and Tino were at Lor's house. They were reclining on her couch, but they were anything but comfortable. Tomorrow was the day for the sporty blonde to have surgery on her knee, and she wasn't taking it well. Earlier when she had come home from the hospital, Carver and Tish had been there as well. They had all tried to calm her, but no matter what they said, it only made things worse. Now she thought the doctor was performing the surgery blindfolded with a laser cannon while being attacked by aliens.

It hadn't taken long for Carver to get bored and tired of the whole thing, so he made an excuse and went home. Not long after that Tish had gotten a call from her mom telling her to come home for dinner, and she regretfully left as well. Then it was just Tino, who was trying, yet again, to unsuccessfully calm Lor. He was at least doing a better job than Tish and had managed to get Lor to stop wailing a pillow around and sit calmly.

"Please Lor? Really your being irrational. Just calm down." While his voice was still gentle and calm, there was a thinly veiled layer of his own distress underneath. This may have been a good thing however, because a simple rational thought made it's way to Lor's panic stricken brain.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"

The comment was random, out of the blue. Tino was a bit stuck for words. "Um... yeah, sure."

"Great! You should call your mom and let her know. I bet you'll be missing some weird new dinner concoction." Lor seemed content to let the matter of her knee rest. Or she was experiencing some sort of panic caused amnesia.

Tino cringed at the thought of his mother's cooking. "Yeah I am definitely staying for dinner. I'll go give her a call."

Lor waited patiently, trying to ignore the dull throb of her knee and her absolute terror as Tino walked to the other side of the room and dialled his home number. His mom picked up quickly and encouraged him to stay and support Lor. As always, she knew why he was calling before he did. Tino put down the phone and walked back towards Lor.

Before he got back to the couch and sat down, Lor spoke, "Hey Tino? Can you do me a favour and go find my dad? Ask him what's for dinner and tell him your staying ok?"

"Yeah sure Lor, no problem. Where can I find him?" Tino asked as he headed towards the door walking behind the couch.

"Check the garage, I think he's working on the car... so we can drive to the hospital tomorrow." Her face fell, and she shuddered.

Tino paused when he stood behind her, leaning over the couch to squeeze her shoulder reassuringly. Lor looked up to see him smiling down at her, and her mind turned to goo. Suddenly a hospital didn't sound nearly as agonizing as never seeing that smile again.

"It'll be ok Lor." He whispered before removing his hand and disappearing through the doorway. Lor felt the loss of warmth in her shoulder and arm. She sighed to herself and leaned back into the couch forgetting what a hospital was let alone a knee.

Meanwhile Tino found Lor's dad underneath the car. "Excuse me? Mr. McQuarrie?"

A long lean body emerged from beneath the car on a roller and looked Tino over. "Could you pass me that wrench over there?" Lor's dad pointed at the toolbox on a table nearby.

"What size sir?" Tino enquired as he walked towards the toolbox.

"Three quarter inch." Tino grabbed the appropriate wrench and handed it to Mr. McQuarrie.

"Thanks." The friendly man disappeared beneath the car again, and there was a cranking noise. A moment or so later he slid out from under the vehicle again and sat up looking at Tino. "Now what was it you wanted son?"

"Well Lor said to come find you, and tell you she wants me to stay for dinner. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, of course, but I'm taking Lor's brothers to a a football game in the city tonight. I think she forgot... Well, I'll order you guy's a pizza, and maybe you can stick around till me and the boys are home? It will be late, you'll have to ask your mom, but it would be real nice of ya to take care of Lor." It was the longest Tino had ever heard Lor's dad speak. He must have been really worried about his daughter.

Tino thought about it staying quickly, realizing he could never leave Lor to be alone in such distress. "If I can, I definitely will sir." Truth was, he'd have done anything for Lor. At least more than he would for Carver or Tish. They just weren't as endearing. Tino shook his head quickly wondering where that thought had come from.

"Alrighty then, you go on back to Lor, I'll order your dinner." With that Mr. McQuarrie dove back under the car and began pulling tools out. Tino went back inside.

He found Lor lying down on the couch, her head crammed awkwardly into the corner of the L shape. All her pillow's were propping up her leg. She looked sound asleep except for the shallow uneven breathing. Tino smiled, hoping his friend would get some rest before dinner. She would need it. He carefully sat down next to her head, and lifted it in his hands, propped up her shoulders, then he scooted under and rested her head in his lap. Her eyes fluttered open lazily, and she smiled at him.

"Thanks Tino." She shifted until she was comfortable then fell asleep. She must have been exhausted by her earlier panic.

Tino smiled before reclining into a comfy position. He didn't know why the contact made him so happy. He just loved the feeling of being close to Lor. It was addictive, the butterflies in his stomach becoming a drug to him. Her smile made him happy, and her distress made him desperate to please her. They had been friends forever, but he had never felt like the way he did about Lor. His hand reached down to stroke the girls hair. He marvelled at the soft strands, wondered how somebody so tough and strong could be so soft and gentle.

Content and happy, Tino also drifted to sleep.

**A/N Chapter 2 coming up soon. Not sure how far this will go. I could end it after two, or go on to about 4. We'll see. Chapter 2 is nearly done as of the moment of me posting this, so hopefully I finish before the sun explodes eh? **


	2. Wanna watch Star Wars?

**A/N- Ok, second chapter, quick, just like I promised, maybe I'll have 3 done tomorrow. I've decided 3 will be the final chapter, BUT I'm thinking about doing another short fluff piece about when all four of them have really bad luck and sleep outside in Tino's backyard then their tent falls on them. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own weekenders, if I did, the show would have been continued because every person I talk to LOVED it. **

Tino was awoken suddenly from a light sleep by the sound of a doorbell ringing. When he looked up Lor's dad was talking to the pizza delivery guy, who was dressed up some ridiculous robe with the name 'Wizarding Pizza' sprawled across the chest.

He looked down and noticed Lor still sleeping peacefully. He decided he had better wake her up before her dad had to come do it. Reaching down he let his hand brush her cheek, he pushed her hair away from her face. He curled his hand back around her jaw letting his fingers rest along her jaw line. Her eyes opened slowly and blinked at him. He grinned down at her confused sleepy gaze.

"Hello sleeping beauty. Time to get up, your dad has our dinner at the door."

She yawned, then tried to sit up. She gasped as her knee shifted and fell back harshly against Tino. He caught her clumsily, his hands fumbled as they tried to find a safe place to support her. They ended up on her waist, her back pressed to his chest. Tino's face turned bright red as he contemplated why normal people could never catch girls as perfectly as the guys from the movies.

Lor smiled, oblivious to her friend's discomfort. "Thanks, so what's for dinner T?"

Tino pushed her away gently, settling her against the couch, getting her leg comfortable. "He ordered us a pizza. He and your brothers are going out to a game tonight. I'm going to stick around and take care of you."

"Oh, sounds cool. Do you know how late they'll be?" Tino was shocked that Lor didn't put up a fight. Normally she would never have accepted someone caring for her.

"No, you should probably ask him though so I can tell my mom."

Lor nodded to her friend before she looked at her dad. He was busy closing the door while balancing a pizza and a box of bread sticks with one hand. She called to him, "Hey dad! How late and you and the guys staying out?"

"I doubt we'll be home before two. Maybe Tino should just stay over for the night. Here's your pizza guys, were going to head off, have fun you two. Don't ruin anything and take care of my little girl now." He set down the boxes for the teenagers and walked towards the kitchen.

Tino and Lor spoke at once, "Yes sir!" "DAD!" but he was already gone.

Lor crossed her arms and huffed as she gazed at the pizza box. "I don't need to be babied!" She then reached towards the box but found her reach came short. She tried again, and again, each time unable to grasp the elusive pizza. Reluctantly she turned to Tino, "I do need a little help though."

He grinned his sarcastic grin as he easily leaned over her to pull the pizza box into his lap. She smacked him lightly at the shoulder, rebuking him for his faked arrogance. He propped open the box, and offered her a slice, which she took with enthusiasm.

"It's too bad Tish and Carver aren't here." Lor commented.

"I guess so," responded Tino. "But I've been thinking, you and me never really spend much time together, just the two of us."

Lor finished chewing a bite of pizza and looked at Tino. "What do you mean T?"Silently she hoped and wished for him to answer that he wanted to spend time, just the two of them. Being honest to herself, she wanted them to spend time together.

Tino sighed and turned away. "Nothing."

"Ok dude. Hey let's watch some sports." She said disappointed, as she grabbed the tv remote and clicked through channels till she found a college football game. They watched and ate dinner in silence. They were both thinking about why their stomachs did back flips when they brushed hands going for the same slice of pizza.

Eventually the game ended, with Lor trying to leap off the couch to complain about her team losing. The pizza box sat discarded on the table and Tino was crouched next to a shelf besides the TV looking through the McQuarrie movies. "Lor! Settle down, your going to hurt yourself."

Lor glared across the room at him, "Bugger off Tino, I'm sick of just sitting here already!"

Tino couldn't help but chuckle at her, she was always such an active person it would kill her to never get her knee fixed. Unfortunately laughter only infuriated her. "What are you laughing at! If I wasn't stuck here I'd smack you one so hard you'd never laugh again." She finished with a harumph.

Tino got up and walked over, she turned away from him angrily. Sighing, but still smiling he sat beside her. Right beside her, Lor could feel his body heat radiating off him, and couldn't help but begin to blush. Not looking at her he held out an old VHS movie. Trying to keep her anger up she snatched it from his hands but couldn't hold back her smile at the title; Star Wars: A New Hope. Secretly it had always been one of her favourites because she thought Luke Skywalker was really hot.

Anger completely forgotten, "Why did you choose this one T?"

Still looking straight ahead and away from her, his cheeks blushed slightly and he mumbled.

She tilted her head adorably and put the movie back in his lap, "What was that again T?"

"I said, I know you like it, so that's why I picked it. Do you want to watch it or not?"

Surprised she stuttered, "Y-yeah, sure!" She couldn't even begin to think of how he knew she liked this particular movie. But then again, he did know more about her than anyone else, even Tish couldn't really understand her. He got up to put the movie in and Lor missed his warmth, she hoped he would sit next to her again but was disappointed when he made to sit on the other arm of the sectional. Before she could think she had blurted out, "Please sit by me again!"

Too surprised to blush he asked, "Why?" Before he got an answer though he was already moving to comply.

When her brain finally caught up Lor wanted to punch herself. "Oh, urm... because.. uhmm... because you... umm... prop my knee up!" Pleased with her fib Lor shifted over slightly so Tino could sit down comfortably.

He settled in and put his feet up on the coffee table leaning back as the iconic Star Wars theme song plays and the opening story rolled. Both teens had seen the movie so many times they could have recited it so they didn't pay much attention. Instead Lor focused on where to put her hands and how much of her thigh was deemed acceptable to touch his. She settled for being close but rigid, scared of melting into his warmth for fear of him pulling away.

He on the other hand was watching her, noticing how her back was held stiff and knowing it would tighten her leg muscles. Something she didn't need.

Lor jumped when she felt something warm on her back. Then nearly died when she figured out it was Tino's hands giving her a back massage. It was an awkward angle from him, but his hands were working magic and Lor felt her stiffness drop. Vader had just captured the Princess when he stopped and she sank back into the couch. Unable to drag his right hand away before she leaned back it was trapped behind her waist. Tino's hormones rather than his logic made the decision for him, and soon his arm was wrapped comfortably around the girl next to him.

It was at that point she gave in. Her brain said screw it, packed up and flew to Berundi letting her emotions take over. She leaned into Tino, who was just slightly larger than her, but who's shoulder seemed to be the perfect height to rest her head against. It was then Luke got his fathers lightsaber, and the reality of tomorrow set into Lor's brain. "It's a laser! Tino they're going to be using a laser! What if I end up like Obi Wan!"

Half amused and half worried Tino rushed to reassure the athletic thunderbolt that it was going to be alright. "Lor! It's ok Lor, settle down." He spoke softly and held her closer She turned to face him. "The doctors are jedi masters when it comes to using their lasers, and would yoda ever mess up with his lightsaber?"

Lor shook her head no, but she wasn't ready to let her fear drop again, "But Tino... what if they do mess up?" Her voice was so quiet Tino barely heard her.

Sighing Tino half smiled at her, hugging her again. "Then I will personally become your Luke Skywalker and topple the evil healthcare empire!" He finished with a full smile, and she grinned back at him, unable to help herself. He really was a geek, and a fairly good comparison for Skywalker, they were both really attractive she thought to herself.

It was then she knew there was one person she needed with her tomorrow for the surgery, and he was sitting beside her. "Tino, you will be there tomorrow right? At the hospital?" She gulped down her anxiety.

His mouth opened slightly, "Of course! Lor why wouldn't I be there for you, your the most important person to..." He stopped short, staring at her with wide eyes, not thinking fast enough to cover his slip up.

Her big oblivious eyes stared up at him as she asked, "To who Tino?"

It wasn't often she used his name, even though it was surprisingly short she seemed to prefer T. He couldn't stop his mouth from moving though his mind was panicking. "To me, your the most important person to me." He barely paused before he rushed onwards, hoping to salvage the situation, "And Tish and Carver too of course!"

If only Tino could have guessed that those words cut into Lor worse than any laser.


End file.
